


a teaching moment

by rozegold



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Finger Sucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Percy's Got A Bit Of An Oral Fixation, Strap-Ons, Vex Teaches Percy About Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozegold/pseuds/rozegold
Summary: Percy's eager to branch out and, well, how can Vex say no to that?





	a teaching moment

**Author's Note:**

> because percy and blow jobs is always a fun combination, so why not flip it? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Percy has a very clever tongue, Vex realizes very early on in their friendship. That realization only crystallizes after they spend their first night together, Percy’s clever tongue taking on an entirely new delightful meaning.

On top of having a clever tongue, he’s all too eager to use it. She can’t even begin to count the number of times Percy’s initiated eating her out without her even asking, a far cry from most of her previous bed-mates.

So, when he brings up trying something new after she finishes going down on him one night, she can’t help but find herself unsurprised and, frankly, incredibly excited. Things don’t fall into place for another couple of days, one or both of them either finding themselves too tired from their work or just not in the mood for anything beyond cuddling and kissing. When things finally line up, however, Vex is practically bouncing on her toes with giddy energy.

He helps her step into the harness he made for her - for their _other_ experiments involving Percy and cocks - and helps her rig the toy so it’s connecting, bobbing ever so slightly in front of her when she taps at it to make sure it’s secure.

They end up sitting next to each other on the edge of the bed, quietly plotting things out between kisses.

“Do you want to be on the bed or on the floor?” she asks, running her fingers through his hair. He leans in against her touch and she can’t help but smile.

“Lady’s choice,” he responds, pressing a kiss against her shoulder.

Her smile widens. “Such a gentleman.”

Another kiss against her shoulder, then more moving across her collarbone until he’s trailing kisses to her throat. She tilts her chin up and sighs happily as he runs his tongue over the curve of her throat and leaves a hot, open-mouthed kiss against it. “Only for you.”

Lady’s choice, she decides, is on the floor.

He sits down on his knees, his hands resting on his thighs as he looks up at her patiently but a little nervously. Vex reaches forward to push her hand into his hair, pushing the white back from his forehead. He relaxing into her touch almost instantly, the tension in his shoulders releasing. Her other hand comes up to rest on his face, gently brushing her thumb across his cheek.

“You can step out if you ever want to,” she reminds him. “For good or even if you just need a break.”

“I know,” he says, flicking his tongue over his lips as he looks at the cock in front of him. Heat briefly pulses between her thighs as the sight and _hells_ , she’s always loved his mouth and suddenly all she wants is to see Percy’s mouth wrapped around her cock.

She bends down to press a kiss against his forehead, practically purring, “I’m going to take such good care of you, darling.”

When she pulls back, he’s looking at her in a way that’s incredibly soft and trusting. “You always do.”

She smiles, the hand on his cheek moving to cup his chin. She brushes her thumb across his bottom lip and delights when he flicks his tongue out to run over the tip before he parts his lips and takes it into his mouth. He lavishes her thumb with attention, sucking gently. Gods, he hasn’t even gotten to his lessons or her cock and she already wants his mouth on her cunt. Her smile widens as she presses against his tongue gently and he eagerly sucks her in response.

“What a good boy, so eager,” she murmurs. His eyes go dreamy at the praise and she almost laughs because Percy is nothing if not predictable. She lets him continue his ministrations for another minute before she decides it’s time to get the ball rolling. When she pulls her thumb out of his mouth he makes the most undignified whine of loss, apparently enjoying what he was doing. “Don’t worry Percy, you’ll have something much better to use that pretty mouth of yours on in a moment.”

The blue of his eyes are dark with desire as he flicks his gaze down to the cock before him. He licks his lips again. “Do I - do I just -?”

She looks him over, just to make sure he looks ready - despite the nervousness, he looks incredibly ready - and almost smacks herself on the forehead for being inconsiderate. “Oh shit, let me get a pillow for you so you don’t hurt your knees, darling.”

She snags a pillow off their bed and lays it down on the floor in front of him. He shifts on top of it and settles down, getting comfortable. “Thank you, dear.”

“Of course. Your comfort is the most important thing to me,” she says, and he smiles softly up at her. “Now, let’s teach you how to suck cock.”

He snorts. “Straight to it, then.”

“No point dancing around it,” she laughs. “Give me a hand, please.”

He stares at her for a moment, confused, before she smirks and he seems to understand. He raises a hand and she takes it in her own, guiding him until both their hands are wrapped together around her cock, hers resting gently on top of his. Flicking his gaze from where their hands rest up to her face, she gives him a nod of encouragement before he starts to move his hand. Once he finds his rhythm she let’s go of him, moving it to his hair. He strokes her length from base to tip, thumb running circles over the head. He has a little twist to his movements and she grins a bit, recognizing it from the times when they’ve gotten themselves off while watching each other.

“You familiar with it now?” she asks after a few minutes, eyebrow raised. He nods, flicking his tongue over his lips again. “Alright. Are you ready for this, dear?”

“I want it,” he says, and the way he looks at it is almost hungry.

She lets the hand in his hair dip backwards until her fingers are laced in the shorter hairs at the back of his neck. “Use that clever tongue of yours, Percival.”

He looks the cock over before he leans forward and lets his tongue flick across the head, swirling around it. After a moment he presses a kiss to the tip and begins trailing kisses down the side until he’s at the base, then runs his tongue up the underside. His eyes dart up to catch hers, searching for some sort of response.

“You’re doing so good,” she practically purrs, and his eyes light up at the praise. “Can you keep your eyes on me when you do it?”

Percy looks up at her almost meekly before he nods. He laps at the head, keeping his eyes locked with hers, before mouthing at the underside of it, so close to pulling the head into his mouth but not quite there.

“Come on, darling,” she encourages, hoping she’s not coming off as too pushy. Usually Percy gets off on her being a little (or a lot) pushy, true, but with something so new, she really doesn’t want to push him past his comfort zone too quickly.

He listens to her nonetheless, pulling the rest of the head into his mouth. His eyes immediately go wide, almost as if it’s only just hitting him what he’s doing, and he pauses briefly. She lets him adjust, let’s him take his time, and slowly he begins moving, taking a little bit more of it into his mouth. She coos soft encouragements at him and that seems to help, his lips stretching slightly as he moves further down it, his hand still stroking near the base of her length.

“Do you like that?” she asks, schooling her voice into a sultry tone even as she asks specifically because she genuinely wants to know if he’s enjoying it. After a moment, he makes a muffled noise of affirmation around the cock, his eyes still locked on hers, and she smiles. He really does look good with a cock in his mouth, she thinks. “Try hollowing your cheeks and taking a bit more, darling.”

He does as he’s told, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head ever so slightly as he works what he has. Finally, he begins to push down, taking more and more ever so slowly.

He takes it about halfway before he pulls back, eyes nervously flicking away from hers before jumping back. “I - I don’t think I can take it all the way.”

She immediately moves the fingers she has buried in the hair at the back of his neck, running through the rest of the white in a soothing manner. “Don’t worry about it. Do whatever you feel comfortable with.”

He clears his throat, still looking a little ashamed. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, Percy,” she says, and because she can’t help herself she drops to her knees in front of him and cups his face. He makes a startled noise, his hand slipping from where it’s wrapped around the toy between her legs as she drops down. He opens his mouth to speak but she quiets him with a kiss to the tip of his nose, still holding his face in her hands. “I don’t care if you aren’t a champion at this right out the gate. Gods, I don’t care if you’re never able to take it all. I just want you to enjoy yourself.” She pauses, biting down on her lip before continuing. “You are enjoying yourself, aren’t you?”

He blinks rapidly, seemingly caught off guard by the question. “Of course I am.”

“Okay, okay,” she says quickly, more to herself than to him. She plants a quick kiss on him, and he chases her lips for more; three small kisses that lack the heat of what they were just doing, instead full of a gentle warmth, almost like flickering flame of a candle. She lets one of the hands cupping his face move down his neck and collarbone until it’s resting just over his heart, soothed by the steady beating of it beneath her touch. “I just wanted to make sure since you got a little… unsure of yourself there? I want to make sure you’re doing this because you want to, and not just for me.”

“I do everything for you,” he counters gently, now loosely wrapping his arms around her.

She rolls her eyes at that, but can’t stop the little burst of affection in her chest. “I know. But if you aren’t enjoying yourself then I don’t want it.”

The corner of his mouth twitches - and she can’t tell if he’s holding back a smile or a frown - but he finally let’s out a sigh, smoothing his hands over her back. “Let me rephrase, then. I do everything for you and I can confirm that I’m incredibly enthusiastic about this entire endeavor, although, admittedly, a bit nervous.”

“That’s good to hear,” she murmurs, and leans forward for another kiss. He catches her face this time, holding her there for a moment as they melt against each other, her breasts pressed against his chest. She wiggles closer, practically straddling him as she fits their hips together and -

He moans against her mouth, tightening his hold on her jaw. She blinks in surprise, drawing back from their kiss to look at him. There’s color in his cheeks now, the sound apparently escaped without his intent. She glances down and _oh_ , right, that explains it.

The toy still between her legs rubs against Percy’s length, untouched throughout this entire endeavor but hard and straining up against his stomach, the tip leaking precome. She experimentally shifts her hips and the friction of the toy on his cock makes Percy moan again, letting his head fall forward so his face is buried in the crook of her neck. A slow smirk spreads across Vex’s face.

“Darling, I think it may be time to put a bookmark in this lesson and revisit it later while we deal with other matters. Thoughts?” She rolls her hips again and Percy whimpers, nodding against her. “Excellent.”

She could take him in her mouth, of course, and get him off that way. It would be a fitting way to reward him for all his good work, after all. Or she could do away with the harness and the toy and just sink down on him and ride him like that; she likes when he’s all trembling and touch-hungry like he is now, likes sitting on his lap and getting them both off while he wraps his arms around her and kisses her soft and sweet. She could do really anything and be happy, but the sounds Percy’s making as she rubs their cocks together is delicious and, quite frankly, she wants to see how this plays out.

She wraps her hand around the both of them, holding the two of them together. Percy’s sharp intake of breath at her touch makes her smile, and after a moment she begins stroking them together. Percy immediately begins to rut up against the circle of her hand, smearing his precome across both the toy and her hand. She rolls her hips in time with her strokes and Percy whines at the slide of the toy against his cock, the warm strokes of her hand around both of them.

“You did so good,” she praises, one hand moving between their rocking hips and the other now buried in his hair, his face still in the crook of her neck. “You’re always such a quick learner. That’s one of the things I love about you, you know?”

He’s practically panting now, the roll of his hips now jittery. He’s close, she can tell. She also suspects that he’s holding back, embarrassed to finish so quickly after she only just got her hands on him.

She kisses his shoulder, the hand wrapped around their cocks thumbing at the head of him and making him squirm. “Come on, darling. You deserve this. Come for me, Percy, come on.”

He takes very little encouragement after that - she twists her hand the way she knows he likes and his hips stutter, frantically rutting against her before he gasps into her neck, striping white across both their stomachs. She runs her fingers through his hair and whispers little soothing words to him as she strokes him through it, working their cocks until his hips finally begin to still and he becomes too sensitive, gently pushing her hand away.

She smiles as she feels him begin to kiss at her neck, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her tighter so she’s full in his lap now. She put her arms around his neck, prompting him to lift his face to look at her. He’s flushed bright red, eyes a little unfocused, but there’s the utmost affection in them. Catching her lips with his, he begins to pepper little kisses across her face and down her throat, earning giggles from her. She likes Percy when he’s like this, when he’s all soft and warm and affectionate after sex.

He’s quiet for a long time, just holding her close and kissing her lips, her face, her neck, anywhere he can reach. She relaxes into it, basking in the warmth of his affection. Finally he speaks, his voice rough but gentle. “What about you?”

“Mmm?” She blinks at that, her own pleasure so far out of the list of things she’d been focusing on.

“It doesn’t seem very fair for you not to get off.” His lips brush against her shoulder. “You were, after all, a very good teacher.”

She snorts. “I feel like I ended up doing far more admiring than teaching.”

Percy simply shrugs. “I just… mimicked what you do to me,” he admits. “I tried to do what you do that I really like. I, ah, don’t really know how good it ended up being since, you know, you couldn’t actually feel anything, but…”

She cups his face with one of her hands (the one that isn’t still slightly damp from getting him off, she makes sure) and pulls his face up to look at her, pushing in close so the tips of their noses brush against each other. “Well, everything you did looked good from my end. And, well, I definitely felt what you were doing _somewhere_.”

“Speaking of somewhere,” he says, hands moving to the harness she still wears. “Would you let me take care of you now?”

She smiles. “If you insist.”

“I do,” he says, and catches the wrist of her other hand and pulls it closer. He unceremoniously licks her fingers clean, pulling her pointer finger into his mouth.

She feels something pulse hot and wet between her legs at the sight and wiggles in his lap, trying to tug the harness off. He relinquishes her fingers and assists her, freeing her of it and pushing her onto her back with her legs splayed out to the sides, her core practically dripping even without any attention as of yet.

“You really do like having things in your mouth, don’t you?” she teases, pushing her fingers into some of the white hair that has fallen into his face as he leans down to press kisses against the inside of her quivering thigh.

“It’s definitely a thing,” he agrees, not even bothering to argue.

“We’ll have to explore that further, then,” she says, watching with great interest as he kisses in closer and closer to where she wants him.

“We should.” His mouth hovers above her folds now, lips just barely brushing against her. Her breath catches. “Although, I admit that I’m glad to be back to something that I already know how to deal with using my mouth.”

Whatever words she tries to say in response die in her throat as he pushes his tongue into her folds and begins, a long moan pulled from her lips as she lays back and agrees that _yes_ , experiments are fun but she’s glad to be back to familiar territory too.


End file.
